


Myosotis ramosissima

by maanorchidee



Series: Myosotis series | Klaine Advent 2019 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: Sometimes, Kurt dreams that this is all a dream. He dreams that he goes to bed to block out Rachel and Santana’s fighting and that he wakes up the day after in 2012.A Myosotis sylvatica story.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Myosotis series | Klaine Advent 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Myosotis ramosissima

**Author's Note:**

> This was my initial plan for Myosotis sylvatica chapter 23. I decided I’d write it after all, only I now placed it after the epilogue. 
> 
> I know I finished the main story only yesterday, but this plot bunny couldn’t leave my head. The title is once again a forget-me-not. The Myosotis ramosissima is also known as the early forget-me-not.
> 
> Enjoy.

_"I hate you!”_

_Santana rolls her eyes. Kurt fights the urge to do the same. By now, they’re used to Rachel’s outburst. That’s the side-effect of living with her. Although, this time Santana gave Rachel a reasonable reason to yell._

_“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” Rachel keeps yelling while she’s rinsing her bag._

_“Oh, get over yourself!” Santana’s speech is still slurred. She’s still incredibly drunk. Some people feel better after throwing up, but Santana looks like she’s about to do it again._

_Rachel keeps shouting and Santana yells back. Kurt sighs and retreats to his room. He hates his curtain-walls in times like this, but he gets ready for bed and he tries to sleep. Tomorrow, it will all be over. He knows his roommates._

_Tomorrow, it will all be fine._

* * *

Kurt’s slept very well. He turns around in his bed and he reaches for Blaine, but the spot next to him is empty. He sighs. Blaine’s working on a new album, so he’s probably gotten up early to write.

Hopefully, he’s already made breakfast.

Kurt sits up and he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He blinks and he’s very confused when he doesn’t immediately realise where he is. The room is badly lit and small. There are curtains instead of walls. It makes Kurt think of the loft.

Suddenly, he hear someone singing scales. It isn’t Blaine or Julie, but to Kurt’s confusion, it sounds like Rachel.

He shakes his head a couple of times and he takes in his surroundings. It doesn’t just look like the loft. He is _in_ the loft. 

Kurt throws the sheets off and he pushes the curtain aside. Rachel is standing in the kitchen and she’s pouring tea while singing scales. Santana groans. She’s lying on the bad couch.

This doesn’t make sense. How are the three of them together in a place that looks like the loft? Where are Blaine and Julie?

“Oh, hi!” Rachel says when she sees Kurt, and Kurt gets a clear look. She looks younger. Her hair is still long and she doesn’t wear as much make-up as she usually would. Kurt searches her face for the trace of the scar near her mouth, but he can’t see it.

Santana sounds groggy. She tries to get up, but she falls face down on the couch.

“Shut the fuck up!” she yells out, although her voice sounds muffled since her face is in the couch.

“That’s what you get for puking in my damn bag!” Rachel yells back, “Now you have to live with your hangover and I’m not gonna make it easy for you.”

“Fuck you,” Santana slurs.

Rachel rolls her eyes and she says to Kurt: “Can you believe this?”

Kurt looks around. This can’t be real. He knows this. Santana puked in Rachel’s bag and the two of them spent the evening fighting. Then, Kurt woke up in the future.

“Where’s Blaine?” Kurt says instinctively.

Rachel furrows her brow in confusion. “Who’s Blaine?”

“Blaine? My husband?” Kurt puts his hands in his hair. This cannot be happening. 

Rachel looks even more confused. “Are you hungover too?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, no, he was just here. Blaine, and our daughter Julie.”

Rachel snorts. “A husband and a daughter? I think you’re still dreaming, Kurt. Wake up. Let the alcohol leave your system. Just don’t puke on my stuff.”

Rachel chuckles and she goes to her room. She continues singing scales in there.

Kurt shakes his head again. This doesn’t make sense. It’s almost as if it’s 2012.

“Lizzie,” he yells out, “Lizzie, what date is it?”

Silence. His AI doesn’t reply. If this is 2012, then his AI doesn’t even exist. 

Santana looks up with a confused look on her face. “Blaine, Julia and Lizzie? Wow, what’s gotten into you?"

“Julie,” Kurt corrects, “My daughter’s name is _Julie_.”

“Whatever,” Santana says and she falls back down.

Kurt goes back to his (old?) room and he finds his phone on his nightstand. It is a very old model, probably an iPhone 4 or 5. Kurt doesn’t remember what model was available in August 2012. He puts his fingerprint on the big button and he waits for the phone to unlock, but he curses himself when he realises that this old phone probably doesn’t have fingerprint scan.

He unlocks his phone and the date is not what Kurt expected. It’s August 1st, 2012.

“What the fuck!” he yells instinctively.

“Everything okay in there?” Rachel asks from the other side of the curtain.

Was it all a dream? Kurt sits in his bed and he feels lost. He can clearly remember yesterday’s fight, but then he woke up fifteen years into the future. He woke up on August 1st 2027, not 2012.

Is this really 2012? It seems so. His phone is old. Rachel and Santana are much younger. He lives in the loft. No one knows Blaine and Julie.

Kurt gets his confirmation when his phone lights up. Someone is calling him and has a huge pit in his stomach when he sees the name on the screen.

Finn is calling him.

“... Finn?” he asks cautiously.

“Oh, hey, did you read my text?” Finn says casually, as if this isn’t the first time in years that Kurt has heard his brother’s voice.

“Y-You- what text?”

“Just... is it true that Rachel has ditched Brody? Is she single? Do you think I have a shot at asking her out, or is it too soon?” Finn asks.

And Kurt bursts into tears.

“Finn?” he asks through his sobs.

He can hear someone opening the curtain.

“Dude, are you okay?” Finn asks, “Oh man, is it bad news? You think Rachel hates me?”

“Kurt?” Kurt hears. Rachel is standing in his room. “Who is it?”

“It’s- It’s Finn,” Kurt chokes out.

Rachel’s face falls. She sighs disapprovingly.

“Tell him to stop calling me. I need time. I just broke up with someone.” 

“Tell her that I heard her,” Finn sounds defeated, “Well, it was worth a shot. If the answer’s no, then I’m gonna back off.”

Rachel walks away. Kurt watches her go and he sees that Santana’s gotten up and that she’s giving him a strange look.

Rachel goes back to singing scales and Finn hangs up now that he’s officially been rejected. Kurt feels numb. He just listened to Finn talk.

Finn is still alive for one more year.

He can’t dwell on it, since Santana barges through the curtains. “Okay, what is up with you?”

“Something is not right, Santana.”

“No shit,” Santana rolls her eyes, “You’re acting weird. Weirder than usual. And Kurt, you’re fucking weird.”

Kurt shakes his head. He cannot tell her. She’s not going to believe him. 

It’s as if she’s read his mind, because she says: “Spill it. I don’t know if I am going to believe it or not if I don’t know what the fuck is going on.”

So Kurt quickly tells her everything about the amnesia and Blaine and Julie. He tells about his career and about his marriage. He talks about Julie’s adoption. He tells her everything he knows about his condition and his amnesia DNA.

Santana nods a couple of times, but apart from that, she remains silent.

“So. You’re drunk?” she asks when Kurt’s done and Kurt sighs in defeat.

“I told you!”

Santana looks worried. “You actually believe in all of this?” she sounds a bit concerned. She puts her hand on his forehead. “You’re not burning up. You don’t smell like vodka. I know I joke a lot, but you’re not actually crazy.”

“Thanks?”

“But then, why did you cry when Finn called you?” Santana asks.

“Because Finn dies on July 13th 2013.”

Rachel instantly stops singing.

Santana makes a funny face. “That’s not funny, Kurt.”

“I’m not trying to be funny! Why the fuck would I joke about my brother dying?” Kurt yells out, “I don’t remember it either, since it’s part of the fifteen years that I’ve lost. But he’s dead and Rachel is married to Jesse now. They named their daughter after him, Barbra Finley. She’s a menace, just like Isabel!”

“Isabel?” Santana raises an eyebrow.

“ _Your_ daughter,” Kurt tells her.

“I am correcting myself. You're definitely crazy,” Santana says. She gets up to leave, but Kurt yells to make her stop.

“Santana, I’m not making this up! You and Brittany have a daughter.”

At Brittany’s name, Santana stops.

“Brittany is dating Sam,” she says sadly.

“Not for long,” Kurt tells her, “Sam gets back with Mercedes anyway and he moves to New York to be half-naked on side of a bus.”

“You’re not making any sense. Finn dying? I know I poke a lot of fun at him and his manboobs, but don’t fucking joke about that. I’d be devastated if he dies. And Sam being naked on a bus? What are you even saying?”

“What I’m saying is that something went wrong!” Kurt yells out, “I need to find Blaine.”

Santana shrugs. “Look, I’m gonna give you props for the name Isabel. That’s what I want to name my future child one day, but I’m also still super hungover, so don’t get too excited. But to me, it sounds that you just had an insane dream. Maybe Google that husband of yours to see if he’s real.” 

“Google is dead,” Kurt says automatically.

Santana looks even more confused, but she walks away. Then, Kurt realises that Google probably still exists.

“Lizzie, Google-” he stops himself. He sighs and he types it manually on his phone. And when he does, he Googles ‘blaine anderson firmspring’. He curses himself again. He changes the ‘firmspring’ into ‘facebook’ and he hits search.

The profile of the eighteen year old version of his husband shows up. 

Blaine is _real_.

Blaine has his profile set to private, but Kurt can click on the profile photo. It’s a photo of him smiling at the camera. His hair is gelled down. Kurt’s seen old photo’s of him with this ‘gelmet’. He’s heard a lot about Blaine, aged eighteen. This was before everything got bad. Kurt knows that it gets better, but he still feels sad at the thought of this Blaine having to suffer.

It gets worse when he swipes to another profile photo and he grimaces when he sees Blaine embracing a young Sebastian. They’re probably still in high school, which means that Sebastian is still an emotionally manipulative dickhead and that they’re still dating. 

Kurt quickly swipes to the next one and he smiles when he sees Blaine and his friends, including Wes. Wes is holding a gavel. Wes and Sebastian are definitely real too. Everything adds up. Blaine has Wes as his best friend and Sebastian as his boyfriend. That’s how it’s supposed to be in 2012.

Kurt considers befriending Blaine on Facebook, but does Blaine even know who he is? Kurt and Blaine meet in 2017, which is five years from now. Kurt still doesn’t know what is happening, but Blaine is real and that greatly reassures him.

Blaine is real, but is everything else real? Kurt gets filled with dread when he thinks about what Santana said. Was all of it an insane dream?

But his mind didn’t create Blaine. Blaine is real. He’s eighteen years old, he’s dating his high school boyfriend Sebastian Smythe, he goes to Dalton Academy in Westerville. It’s his Blaine.

Kurt quickly Googles other people. Mae Faal-de Vries only has a public Twitter stan account. She’s apparently a rebellious sixteen year old. Kurt never saw this side of Mae.

Adam Crawford also has a private Facebook profile. It’s very much Adam.

Roderick Meeks doesn’t seem to have any social media, but there’s a photo of a very young Roderick on his mother’s Facebook. His mother’s profile is public, but there isn’t much information on Roderick.

He Googles Elliott and Luke and Clara and Dani. All of them exist. All of them are in their teens or early adulthood.

Julie hasn’t been born yet.

He didn’t make up these people. They’re all here. Kurt remembers that he already knows Kitty, but he doesn’t have her number. Kurt goes to the New Directions groupchat and he asks the junior members of the club if they know Kitty’s phone number.

The answers are mostly confused. Sam writes:

_> I thought you hated her?_

Which is technically true. Kurt hated Kitty in 2012.

Artie replies:

_> I can give you her number, but why?_

Tina also sends some confused emojis. 

If these people are already appalled at the thought of Kurt calling Kitty, then Kitty will probably be very hateful, so Kurt texts back to tell them that it doesn’t matter.

Rachel moves the curtain aside. She looks worried. 

“You tried to call Kitty Wilde?” she asks, “Kurt, what is going on?”

Kurt shakes his head. He’s getting nowhere, so he lies and says: “I think Santana’s right. I had a crazy dream. I was married and I was friends with Kitty.”

Rachel snorts. “Sounds more like a nightmare.”

Kurt automatically wants to defend his friend, but he stops himself. Instead, he says: “Yeah, definitely. I also dreamt that Finn was dead, so definitely a nightmare.”

“Definitely,” Rachel nods, a bit more cautious this time. Kurt just revealed to his friends that Finn’s going to die. Luckily, they don’t believe him, but it’s still a weird thing to say.

Rachel stares at him, as if she’s trying to figure out what he’s thinking. It’s kind of unnerving.

Then, she says: “Let’s get dressed. We have class and it is time for dance class from hell!”

Oh, right. He’s a student. Kurt gets dressed and in the bathroom, he looks at himself in the mirror. This body is clearly nineteen years old, not forty-three. He rubs his chin. He’s clean shaved. The wrinkles at his eyes are gone. There are no first grey hairs.

He’s young.

He touches his face. 

Santana knocks on the door. “I need to take a shit and you have class! Hurry up!”

Kurt quickly gets ready and he follows Rachel. On the train, Rachel keeps talking non-stop, but Kurt isn’t listening. He’s still holding his physical MetroCard in his hands. There are physical tickets and cards. It’s weird.

Was this a dream? Or is this time travel? Does he have to wait five more years before he can meet Blaine, or has he been given the power to redo things? Can he make Blaine and Sebastian break up before the depression hits? Can he prevent Finn’s death?

But then his goddaughter Barbra will never be born. Can he sacrifice Barbra for Finn? Does he even want that?

But time travel isn’t real! His amnesia has a very logical scientific explanation. He’s inherited the amnesia DNA from his mother. Should Kurt get his DNA sampled to check if it’s still there? Then again, the amnesia DNA doesn’t get discovered until 2028, so they probably won’t find it. 

Rachel waves. Kurt blinks a couple of times.

“You look deep in thought. You haven’t heard a word of what I said, have you?” Rachel says, annoyed.

“Headache,” Kurt mutters.

“Something is definitely wrong, Kurt,” Rachel says and Kurt has to hold back a laugh. Something is obviously wrong. “Do you want to go back home?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, no, maybe NYADA classes will take my mind of things.”

“... Okay. If you say so.”

At NYADA, they part ways. Rachel has dance class from Cassie July and Kurt has an improv course. Kurt can’t remember where to find his classroom, since to him, it’s been nine years since the amnesia, so nine years since he was a student.

He grabs a map at the entrance hall and he sees Rachel still looking at him. She’s more confused than ever, which makes sense. To her, it is incredibly weird that Kurt needs a map of NYADA.

Kurt shrugs it off and Rachel leaves after raising her eyebrow.

He looks at the paper map. Paper maps. Ah, that is something that he’s missed. He follows his route and he’s so focused that he doesn’t see someone standing in his way.

The maps falls on the ground.

“I’m so sorry!” Kurt says and he crouches down to pick it up.

The other person crouches down to help him. “No, my fault. That’s what you get for standing still in the middle of a hallway.”

Kurt recognises that voice and accent. He looks up and Adam looks at him. When Adam sees Kurt, he smiles and his face goes soft. He looks star struck.

Uh oh.

Kurt knows that look. In his time, that look is reserved for Sebastian.

Kurt quickly looks down and he picks up the map before Adam has the chance to do so. He gets up and Adam follows suit. 

To Kurt’s horror, Adam holds out a hand. “Adam Crawford, and who are you?”

“Kurt Hummel,” Kurt replies. He holds the map tight, so he doesn’t shake Adam’s hand. It’s very rude, but Kurt feels very awkward. Adam’s told him several times that it was love on first sight for him, and Kurt also loved him back, but that was a different time.

“Nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel,” Adam says, “I don’t mind getting stopped by you.”

He’s flirting.

Adam is flirting with Kurt, and Kurt feels like he can’t breathe.

“I gotta go,” Kurt peeps and he walks past a bewildred Adam.

Class can go to hell. Kurt immediately walks out of NYADA. He’s panicking. NYADA is close to Central Park, so he goes there to sit on a bench and to catch his breath. 

He’s freaking out and he’s on the verge of a panic attack, but he uses Blaine’s breathing techniques to calm himself down.

If this is truly 2012, then he shouldn’t know all those techniques. He almost has another meltdown when he realises that he’s in public, but he’s not famous yet, so he’s just another anonymous New Yorker in Central Park.

Everything he knows about 2012 is still intact. The people he loves are here, but they don’t know him yet. The children don’t exist yet. Finn is very much alive. Kitty probably hates his guts. Adam just flirted with him.

It is definitely 2012. Obama is probably running for second term. Adam’s favourite Vines don’t exist yet. Justin Bieber is probably still domineering the charts. Social media is relatively new.

He’s in the past.

Or is he?

He wishes Blaine were here. He has Blaine’s phone number memorised, but he also knows that this phone number didn’t exist in 2012.

He wishes Julie were here.

He misses his husband and daughter.

Kurt spends the remainder of the day walking around 2012 New York. It’s all so old. The billboards advertise brands that no longer exists. There’s a Subway. Kurt passes some magazine stands and a tech magazine has an announcement for the failed Google Glass ‘coming in 2013′. He passes stores that play classic hits like Jessie J’s _Domino_ or One Direction’s _One Thing_.

Kurt looks up to the ashy skies. The sky in 2036 is much clearer due to the new climate regulations that got passed in 2030, but New York in 2012 is dirty. At least, there’s a clear view, since there are no tracking wires in sight.

He’s often nostalgic for old New York, but now that he’s actually here, he desperately wants to go back to his family. 

Kurt ignores his responsibilities for the day. His dad calls, but he can’t pick up without panicking. Rachel also texts him several times, asking why he isn’t in vocal class. Tina sends him a message, still demanding to know why he wanted to speak to Kitty. 

He ignores it all. 

He spends the day exploring old New York and yearning for his reality to come back. He tries not to think about the alternative. He doesn’t want his future to be a dream. 

It was real. He keeps telling himself that his life in 2036 is real. 

He buys dinner and he’s pleasantly surprised when he remembers that he actually has to go talk to the cashier, since there is no El-Pay point, and he goes back to Central Park. He sits in the grass with his takeout and he tries to think about anything but the ‘what if’ question.

When it turns dark, he takes the train to Bushwick. There’s something freeing about not having to hold a Springo that tracks his location in front of every portal, but he’d trade this feeling for seeing his family. 

“Where have you been!” Rachel yells the moment Kurt slides the front door open.

“We tried to call you, but nothing!” Santana also yells, “After this morning, we were worried sick. We couldn’t find you.”

“Just wait nine more years,” Kurt says, referring to the mandatory location tracking. 

“Stop being fucking cryptid!” Santana groans, “This dream of the future really fucked with your head, huh?”

Right. The dream. Kurt still holds on to the idea that it wasn’t a dream. Blaine is real.

“Well, I made vegan mac ‘n cheese,” Rachel says, “Eat up and I don’t want to hear any complaints. You were supposed to do the cooking today, but you fucked off.”

“Veganism,” Kurt sighs, “Rachel, you’re so ahead of the times. But I actually bought some dinner and I ate while chilling in Central Park. Now, I’m rather tired. I don’t feel right and I want this day to end.”

Rachel and Santana exchange a worried look.

“I hope you feel better tomorrow,” Rachel says earnestly. Santana nods in agreement. They still look a bit apprehensive, but they let Kurt go.

Kurt gets ready for bed and he goes to his room. The curtains don’t filter noise, so he can hear Rachel and Santana whisper to each other, but Kurt tries to block out the noise.

* * *

Kurt jolts awake, which almost makes Blaine fall backwards.

“Finally!” Blaine says, sounding relieved.

Kurt looks around and Blaine’s in bed next to him. He’s sitting and he looks worried. Julie is also sitting on the bed.

“W-What happened?” Kurt asks. His heart is still racing, but why?

“You were fast asleep, love,” Blaine says, “But you were turning and tossing. You kept mumbling and muttering. It sounded like you had a bad dream. Jules and I tried to wake you up.”

Julie nods. “Dad even slapped you! It was kind of awesome.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Blaine says, ashamed.

“I was about to get a bucket of water from the bathroom, but dad didn’t want me to wet the bed,” Julie says.

Kurt looks at his daughter. “Julie?”

“Yeah?”

Kurt immediately grabs her and holds her close. “I’m so happy you’re here,” he says, “Both of you.”

He uses one arm to pull Blaine closer too.

“Woah, woah, woah. Not that I’m complaining about an unexpected family hug, but what is going on?” Blaine asks.

“I dreamt that you guys were gone,” Kurt answers, “I dreamt that _this_ was a dream. I woke up on August 1st 2012. I thought I was losing my mind. It felt so real. I was nineteen years old.”

“Dad, I can confirm that you’re an old man,” Julie says, “You’re forty-three. Or twenty-eight, if you will.”

“I can pinch you,” Blaine suggests.

Kurt nods and he yelps when Blaine pinches him hard.

“See, no dream.”

“It felt so real,” Kurt tells them, “Finn called, and Adam flirted with me, and I found you on Facebook! It all looked so real.”

“But it wasn’t, love. It was all a dream,” Blaine says, “You’re here, with us, where you belong. You’re home.”

Kurt finally relaxes and he leans into Blaine and Julie’s hug.

“Yeah,” he says, “Yeah I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, this was a dream. There is no time travel in this story, so none of this happened on the actual August 1st 2012. If it were, then Rachel and Santana must’ve remembered this as well, but that didn’t happen. Also, there are no consequences to Kurt’s weird actions, since it’s all a dream. 
> 
> Anyway, this was quite fun to write. I hope you liked it.


End file.
